


Sleeping Soundly

by LilAnnieSunshine



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Maybe he had his own methods to sleep soundly without her, but he much preferred falling asleep in her arms, that’s where he found true peace.Day 3 of SasuSaku Month 2020 "Sleeping Soundly"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Sleeping Soundly

Before his parents were killed Sasuke never had trouble sleeping. Afterward, he’d lie awake at night thinking about what happened. He was a little boy alone in an empty house with nothing but ghosts for company. He told himself he knew real horror, that the noises in his empty home were imaginary anyway. There was no monster under his bed, or in his closet, real monsters hide in plain sight.

When he did manage to fall asleep, the nightmares would come. He relived his family’s murder over and over again. He’d wake up in a cold sweat crying out for his mother, only to realize she’d never comfort him again.

He poured himself into his training. He had to get stronger to defeat Itachi, but that wasn’t the only benefit. He’d come home so tired he could fall into a dreamless sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He discovered he slept better around other people in his final year at the academy. The boys were all part of an exercise that involved them surviving in the woods for three days. He was put on a team with Naruto and Choji. At night they slept in a shabby lean-to the boys put together earlier in the day. Sasuke fell asleep just fine. It was kind of hard to dwell on his family when Naruto was snoring like a chainsaw and Choji was stress eating. He was annoyed, but annoyed was better than depressed.

Naruto’s snoring didn’t get any better when they were put on Team 7. Kakashi-sensei slept like the dead, leading Sasuke to wonder if it was really his teacher or a shadow clone.

Sakura was somewhere between the two. Her breathing was deep, and she made a small, sighing noise when she exhaled. Sasuke found it oddly calming. He let the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep. On future missions he’d purposely place his sleeping bag close to Sakura’s so he could hear her.

After their fight with the Sound Ninja in the Forest of Death, they had one scroll and in the morning they’d have one more day to find another. For the time being, they had to rest.

Naruto took first watch since he had been unconscious for the longest time and therefore was the most rested.

Sasuke and Sakura took shelter in the hollowed out tree she was caring for him and Naruto in earlier. He examined her wounds, patching up the cuts and minding the bruises. She examined his neck but ultimately both of them weren’t sure what they could do about it.

They were supposed to be resting, but she was clearly still on edge, that wouldn’t do. He couldn’t fall asleep without her.

“Sakura,” He called her out of her thoughts. “You need to rest. You’ve been awake for over 24 hours.”

“Right.” She said, but made no move to lie down and go to sleep.

“Sakura,” Sasuke said firmly. “Come here.” He opened up his arms.

“What?” She wasn’t sure what he was asking. She was too tired to see what was right in front of her.

Sasuke gently pulled her toward him, placing her head against his chest. “Go to sleep Sakura.” He wrapped his arms around her.

She was too tired to care that the boy she loved was hugging her. All that registered in her mind was that his arms were warm and his heartbeat made the most soothing sound. Her eyes finally felt heavy and she went to sleep.

Sasuke felt her go slack in his arms. He noticed the shift in her breathing and heard the sighs letting him know she was completely out. He shut his own eyes and let sleep take over.

When he left the village he went back to his tried and true method of working so hard he was too tired to dream when night came.

When he formed his new team, he had them to distract him from his nightmares, although none of their breathing was as soothing to him as Sakura’s.

When he finally allowed himself to return home and be with her, he knew it was where he was always meant to be. They fell into the relationship quickly, making up for lost time.

One day she invited him to spend the night with her. He gladly accepted. She ended up holding him. His head was on her chest, breathing in her scent, and listening to the siren song that was her heartbeat. He fell asleep quicker than he ever had before.

The next morning he decided he needed this, needed her, for the rest of his life. Maybe he had his own methods to sleep soundly without her, but he much preferred falling asleep in her arms, that’s where he found true peace.


End file.
